


next to you

by wannaones



Series: playlist 101 [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, ao3 user wannaones is crying, hakwink is nOT dead, hakwink remains superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaones/pseuds/wannaones
Summary: There are a lot of doubts in Jihoon’s mind, but Haknyeon begs to differ.





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

> remember when everyone was aboard the hakwink ship before? (laughs as i lean back the rocking chair) yeah, the good ol' times

Waking up to a sleeping Haknyeon is all that Jihoon needs in his life. Every single day, Jihoon would feel still feel amazed at how Haknyeon looks so beautiful even when he’s dozing off—how his bone structure has perfect angles that Jihoon could only dream of having, how the sun illuminates Haknyeon’s long eyelashes, and the perfect curve of his nose, and his small, rosy pink lips, and how the light radiates his smooth, pale skin even more. Jihoon tries to look away, but in his disappointment, he can’t. He smiles as he pecks a light kiss on his boyfriend’s temple.

 

Haknyeon stirs a bit in his sleep, and Jihoon freezes, afraid he might have woken him up. But as he sees Haknyeon falling back into dreamland, he remembers how the older boy sleeps like a rock and that it’s only on rare occasions that Haknyeon wakes up as early as he does.

 

For Jihoon, he wouldn’t exchange this moment for anything else. The second he wakes up and sees a bundle of brown hair tickling his nose, and just how he watches Haknyeon’s chest rise and fall and how he admires his boyfriend’s perfection early in the morning, he thought it wouldn’t be possible for him to be happy over the trivial things like these. All the small moments in their relationship, like when they make breakfast together, and whenever Haknyeon gives him a backhug whenever he comes home after a long day of practice, are things Jihoon would never change for any other moment in the world.

 

But along with all the happy moments are the sad ones Jihoon wishes never existed. He remembers Haknyeon’s sad smile when he missed their dinner two days before, coming home past midnight to the brunet who fell asleep on the dinner table waiting for him, and how Haknyeon woke up and assured him it’s okay and how Haknyeon even reheated the food for him before retreating to their room. He remembers hearing Haknyeon’s quiet sobs and how Jihoon couldn’t sleep that night, feeling remorseful over how stupid he was to forget about their dinner together.

 

Jihoon thinks it’s one of the most stupid things he’s done in his life and heaves a shaky sigh to stop himself from sobbing. He looks at Haknyeon and lifts his hand close to Haknyeon’s cheek, but he doesn’t touch him, not wanting to wake the other boy up from his sleep.

 

As if on cue, Haknyeon’s eyelashes slowly flutter awake and he looks up to see Jihoon staring back at him with glistening eyes. Jihoon retreats his hand back and kisses Haknyeon’s forehead.

 

“What’s wrong?” The older one raises a hand to cup Jihoon’s cheek, wiping a tear away. “Did something happen?”

 

“Sometimes, I feel like I’m not enough for you, Haknyeon-ah.” Jihoon confesses right away, feeling like the world’s is going to go down on him any moment, and Haknyeon gives him a soft smile.

 

“Are we going through this again?”

 

Jihoon nods, leaning back to his pillow to look at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, it’s just an overwhelming feeling to know that we’re together, you know? Someone like you is staying by my side, and I think I don’t deserve this kind of love from you. Especially now that I’m rarely home these days, I feel like I’m disappointing you.”

 

The brunet sighs as he adjusts their positions, cradling Jihoon in his arms and playing with the other one’s frizzy, caramel brown hair.

 

“What should I do to make you believe that you’re all I need in the world?”

 

Jihoon looks up and he sees the sincerity in Haknyeon’s eyes, and he buries his face to Haknyeon’s chest, hugging him close. Haknyeon kisses the crown of his head over and over, saying so many things all at the same time to try and stop Jihoon from thinking about those things again. But it all boils down to one thing, just one sentence Haknyeon wishes Jihoon would always remember because even if there are bumps in their relationship sometimes, it’s still the reason he’s there loving Jihoon with everything he has.

 

 _Thank you for completing me, Jihoon-ah._ He says over and over again, and for Haknyeon, it’s the only thing that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ;u; spread the (not so kinda dead) hakwink love!


End file.
